Graine de courge
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Avant de devenir une fleur, une magnifique corbeille d'or qui pousse sur la rocaille, sa fille n'avait était qu'une minuscule graine de courge. Un petit haricot sur une photo de bien piètre qualité qui laissait Dean perplexe.


Le temps passe et avec lui la douleur se dissout dans le vent qui efface les jours perdus. Doucement les années s'égrènent, les jours s'effilochent et les souvenirs restent. Les idées noires de Pansy sont parties et avec elles son sourire est revenu.

Par moment Dean ne réalise pas tout le chemin qu'ils ont parcourus depuis ce jour. Ce jour où elle est venue frapper chez lui en quête d'un asile. D'un endroit pour redémarrer sa vie à zéro, oublier les horreurs de jeunesse. Et enfin, arracher cette étiquette de Serpentarde, pro-mangemort, et sang-pur qui lui colle à la peau. Elle était venue pour chercher la rédemption et absoudre le fait qu'elle est celle qui avait voulu vendre l'élue à vous-savez-qui.  
Le chemin a été long, les obstacles nombreux et pourtant depuis ce jour où il lui a tendu la main il n'a jamais regretté d'avoir autorisé Pansy à entrer dans sa vie.  
Parfois il lui arrive encore de se réveiller en se demandant si tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Mais les preuves sont là. Dans les boites qui s'entassent chez eux, dans les cadres accrochés, les photos punaisées sur un tableau de liège, sur le rebord de la cheminée et même dans sa galerie d'art. Elles sont partout autour de lui, devant ses yeux, ses photos qui retracent leur vie. Qui sublime Pansy.  
Encore maintenant il ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre en photo, de la fixer sur tous les supports qui passent entre ses mains. Sur la toile blanche il peint son sourire, sur ses carnets de dessins il esquisse son être, il piège dans son objectif son âme et de ses doigts il parcourt son corps.

Ce jour-là n'échappe pas à la règle. Avec Pansy dans leur appartement il s'adonne à la photo. Ce qui avait été au départ qu'une thérapie, une échappatoire est devenue une passion. Un moment à partager à deux. Un plaisir qu'ils savourent avec l'autre.

Leur petit rituel qui a pris depuis quelques mois déjà une autre dimension. Semaine après semaine Dean fixe les changements qui s'opèrent dans le corps de sa compagne. Il guette le moindre petit signe qui peut traduire la présence de leur petite fille qui grandie doucement à l'intérieur de Pansy. Mais malgré ses efforts il n'arrive pas à capturer l'essence de leur enfant. Et cela le frustre au plus profond de lui. Il aimerait tant arriver à piéger dans son appareil photo la petite étincelle qui trahirait la présence de ce qui était il n'y a pas encore longtemps qu'un petit haricot sur une photo médiocre.  
Il rêve de fixer une image, une photo à ce bébé qui n'est pas encore là. Qu'il ne peut pas prendre dans ses bras et qui pour lui reste encore un étranger. Il aimerait ressentir sa présence comme Pansy qui semble si apaisée depuis sa grossesse. Il sent bien sous ses doigts la peau du ventre de sa compagne qui commence à se distendre. Il voit bien le corps de Pansy qui change doucement sous ses caresses. Et il voit son sourire encore plus rayonnant lorsqu'elle caresse son ventre.  
Mais sans son appareil photo il est aveugle. Contrairement à Pansy qui le ressent dans son corps lui il ne voit rien, ne sent rien, sur les photos qu'il prend désespérément dans l'espoir de capture la moindre petite trace de sa fille.

Cela fait quelques semaines qu'il a arrêté de prendre en photo sa compagne. Il n'en peut plus de ses séances où il s'acharne à tenter d'extirper le bébé de son cocon pour le figer sur le papier glacé. Les jours se succèdent au rythme des préparatifs et des sourires apaisés de Pansy. Les prénoms défilent devant ses yeux, les vêtements s'empilent dans la nouvelle chambre. La maison est maintenant emplit de jouets pour bébé et accessoires en tout genre mais rien n'y fait. Il ressent toujours ce vide, comme si tout cela ne le concerne qu'à moitié. Il effleure la nouvelle chaise haute qui traine dans l'entrée mais il ne sent rien que le bois froid sous ses doigts. Il regarde d'un absent le landau que Pansy a acheté avec sa mère. Il aimerait tellement imaginer sa fille babiller dans le couffin mais il n'y arrive pas. Il ne se demande même pas à quoi elle ressemblera, pour lui ce n'est qu'un petit haricot sur une échographie. Une graine de courge qui se développe dans le ventre de Pansy à le faire enfler tout doucement.

Cela fait quelques mois que Pansy est enceinte et l'envie de reprendre son appareil photo le démange à nouveau. Ces moments de complicités partagés lui manquent et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il a tout stoppé à cause d'un enfant qui n'est pas encore là. Ils ont besoins de ces moments à deux avant que tout cela soit fini. Alors là dans l'intimité de leur chambre il improvise un shooting photo. Il ne fait pas attention au décor pour lui tout ce qui l'importe c'est celle qu'il aime et qui emplie la pièce exigüe de son si beau sourire. Elle ne porte rien de plus qu'un de ses pulls à lui trop long et trop grand pour elle et des collants chauds qui moulent ses petits pieds nus. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont relevés en une queue de cheval dégageant son cou. Dans un petit rire elle remonte l'encolure du pull qui glissent sans cesse dévoilant ainsi ses épaules pendant qu'il la mitraille. Avec le rire de Pansy ses soucis s'envolent et il ne cherche plus à imaginer sa petite fille le temps d'un après-midi. Sa petite fille qu'il voit enfin pour la première fois.  
Là devant la fenêtre il voit la silhouette de la jeune femme se découper sur le fond blanc du rideau en dentelle. Il voit chaque courbe de son corps et surtout le magnifique ventre gonflé de Pansy.  
Emu il ne fige pas ce moment sur la pellicule. Il lève les yeux de son appareil photo, le pose délicatement sur le lit et s'approche de Pansy qui le sourire aux lèvres entoure de ses bras leur bébé par encore né. Elle quitte la fenêtre des yeux pour se plonger dans son regard et avec un petit sourire répond à l'étonnement qui se lit sans doute dans ses yeux. Il n'ose pas s'approcher tellement il a peur de briser ce moment. Sans parler, sans rompre la petite bulle qui les enclos elle lui tend la main qu'il prend non sans trembler pour la déposer sur son ventre maintenant tout rond. Et soudain c'est comme si sa cécité cessait. Il voit enfin les petits signes de grossesse, il sent sous ses doigts la peau distendue par le bébé.  
Maintenant qu'il effleure du doigt la mince barrière qui le sépare de son enfant il ne se demande plus à quoi elle ressemblera. Peut-être qu'elle aura ses cheveux crépus ou ceux lisses de sa mère. Les yeux noirs ou gris peu importe du moment qu'elle a le sourire de Pansy. Oui tout cela au final n'a plus d'importance du moment qu'à la fin il puisse la voir sa jolie petite poupée métisse au rire aussi beau que celui de sa mère.

Les jambes coupées par l'émotion il s'assoit brutalement sur le lit sans cesser de rompre le contact avec sa petite graine de courge. Il sent en lui l'émotion croitre il a besoin de parler, de s'exprimer mais il se sent un peu bête à l'idée de parler à l'estomac de Pansy.  
Mais les mots crèvent à la surface de ses lèvres, elles viennent s'échouer sur la barrière de l'émail et alors il se met à parler. A raconter des choses sans queues ni têtes à sa petite fille. Il lui raconte tout, il parle de sa maman et de lui, il lui raconte les choses qu'ils feront ensemble. Pansy ne dit rien et le laisse profiter seul de ce moment.  
\- Tu sais vivement que le printemps soit là petite graine de courge pour que tu pointes ton nez. Mais ne vient pas trop tôt car on t'a pas encore trouvé de prénom et graine de courge c'est pas assez joli pour une petite fleur comme toi.  
Amusée Pansy rigole doucement le tirant son monologue. Et là en la regardant Pansy dans son pull jaune il trouve le nom de leur fille qu'ils avaient si longtemps cherché. Alyssum, un prénom de petite fleur jaune comme le soleil.


End file.
